


Blow His Mind With These Quick Tips!

by afterthefair



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Inexperience, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthefair/pseuds/afterthefair
Summary: Auston had been sitting innocently on his couch with Mitch draped across his lap, when Mitch showed him where he was chirping his mother for liking some “Spice Up Your Marriage” listicle on Facebook. And then Mitch started to read the article. And then, to Auston's growing horror, he started muttering to himself. Auston was pretty sure he was going to start taking notes.





	Blow His Mind With These Quick Tips!

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently can't stand having a WIP, so here's a finished fic about sex. Thanks to frausorge and K for beta work, and myroommatemorrissey for essentially being my taste tester. This is fundamentally fluffy, and nowhere near as intense as the tags would lead you to believe. But please let me know if I need to tag anything else.

Legitimately, the worst thing about Auston's life is that he's sexually attracted to Mitch Marner. Whenever he starts to feel good about himself, he's just going to remember that he’s willingly, enthusiastically, and repeatedly had sex with Mitch for months.

Auston had been sitting innocently on his couch with Mitch draped across his lap, when Mitch showed him where he was chirping his mother for liking some “Spice Up Your Marriage” listicle on Facebook. And then Mitch started to read the article. And then, to Auston's growing horror, he started muttering to himself. Auston was pretty sure he was going to start taking notes.

He presented Auston with an itinerary for approval the next day, which is why Auston is currently sitting in his apartment, distractedly watching TV, wondering when Mitch is going to appear to give him his planned special blowjob. He's a little scared. Mitch had sent him the grapefruit blowjob video yesterday and not responded to his concerned texts.

He gets a text from Mitch now, which is ridiculous since they're in the same place.

 _Come to the bedroom,_ the text says.

Auston yells out, “You could have just told me to come in there!”

“It counts as sexting!” Mitch yells back.

Auston gets up and walks to the bedroom, shaking his head.

“This is going to end in tears,” he says as he enters his room and sees Mitch.

“Sexy tears!” Mitch says. He's lying the wrong way on the bed, completely naked on his back with his head hanging off the end.

“Why?” Auston asks. He doesn't feel the need to clarify.

“I'm going to deepthroat you. This is supposed to make it easier.” He's upside down and smiling, looking utterly comfortable as he tips his head back further.

Auston really, really doesn't want to get excited. He's seen this in porn, but he's never done it. All of the blowjobs he's gotten have been pretty standard. There is no way this isn't going to end horribly, and possibly horrifically. Mitch winks at him, upside down, and it's stupid enough that Auston feels a surge of responsibility. He has to make sure he doesn't kill Mitch with his dick, because Mitch can't be trusted.

“Strip,” Mitch says.

“You want a show? Is that part of this?” Auston asks him.

“Nah, I'll get dizzy if I try to watch you like this,” Mitch replies. He closes his eyes, smiling, and Auston takes his clothes off quickly.

He stands over Mitch for a second, trying to figure out how to position himself. Mitch is spread out, lying there calmly, and Auston stumbles forward to lean over him. Mitch's eyes pop open and they smile at each other for a second.

“Pinch me if you need me to stop,” Auston says and waits for Mitch’s agreement. Auston braces his hands against the bed as he tries to get into a position that will work. He's a little annoyed by Mitch smiling placidly at him while jacking his own cock until Mitch says, “It's a good thing I find the idea of this really hot, because the reality of you trying to find the right way to squat over me is really not sexy.”

Auston stands up straight and frowns down at Mitch. “Do you have a better idea?”

“Yeah, actually,” Mitch says. He sits up and grabs a couple of pillows, laying back down on top of them. His head hangs back over them much higher than before and Auston doesn't have to crouch anymore, just bend his knees a little. “Okay, give it to me.”

When Mitch takes him into his mouth, Auston's happy his knees are braced. He slides deep into Mitch’s mouth without much resistance and just stays there, feeling Mitch's throat squeeze around him rhythmically. He gets fully hard mortifyingly quickly, and hears himself groan, loud and embarrassing, as he shivers all over. Mitch is generally good at this. He has little to no gag reflex (he'd grinned and said “Juniors,” when Auston commented on it) and he's as enthusiastic about oral as he is about anything else. Auston has no complaints usually, but the tight grip of Mitch's throat while he swallows convulsively around Auston is more intense than he was expecting. He jumps and backs up quickly when Mitch pinches his thigh.

Mitch rolls to his side, coughing. He draws in a couple of huge breaths, then rolls back to his previous position and looks up at Auston. “You have to move or I'll die, Auston,” he says, laughing, and then coughs again.

Auston is still just as hard as he was before and he feels a little guilty about that. He nods dumbly and gets back in position when Mitch beckons to him.

It really is easier than usual, sliding into Mitch's mouth as gently as he can. He starts shallow thrusts, watching Mitch for any sign of discomfort, and he pulls back easily when Mitch grips his thigh.

“You didn't have to stop,” Mitch says hoarsely, and Auston kind of wants to die at the sound of his voice. “I just wanted you to go deeper.”

Auston nods and thrusts back into Mitch's mouth, deeper than before. It's kind of overwhelming and he finds himself leaning heavily into his hands on the bed, trying to go as deep as Mitch wants him to and still have some kind of control.

He looks away from where he can see movement in Mitch's throat, trying not to come immediately, and his eyes land on where Mitch is stroking his cock lightly. He looks as hard as Auston feels, cock red and wet in Mitch's hand. It's too much.

“I'm — fuck, fuck, _now.”_ He hears himself whimper embarrassingly and tries not to move as Mitch's throat squeezes around him. He feels like his orgasm will never end.

He staggers back out of Mitch's mouth and stands stunned for a moment while he watches Mitch cough.

Mitch smiles at him as he sits up, looking proud, and Auston convinces his body to collapse on the bed.

He has enough pride to not even try to blow Mitch. Instead, he crawls up to sit against the headboard and pulls Mitch into the vee of his legs. Mitch's head falls back against Auston and he hooks his chin over Mitch's shoulder, running his nails down Mitch's chest before taking Mitch's cock in his hand. He tightens his fist, knowing Mitch likes him to be a little rough when he's had to wait for a while.

He takes his hand off Mitch to search for lube under the pillows, shushing Mitch as he whines.\

“You'd be a lot more upset if I did this dry,” Auston says. He's hoping if he makes it sloppy enough, Mitch won't notice Auston's motor control is shot at this point.

Having successfully found it, Auston takes Mitch back in his hand, pulling his cock in even strokes, squeezing at the head. Mitch squirms against him, and honestly, Auston's overstimulated enough that he's ready for Mitch to be done.

He switches hands and reaches between Mitch's legs. Mitch arches back against him, spreading his legs and shivering. Auston only has to rub against his hole a few times before Mitch is tensing and coming all over his chest and Auston's hand. He sags back against Auston.

“See, it worked out well. I have great ideas.”

“You didn't choke to death giving a blowjob, so that's a win, I guess.” It was fun, but Auston hopes Mitch doesn't get cocky with his success. There are a million ways Mitch feeling creative could end badly.

Mitch punches him lightly in the stomach and hops off the bed, headed to the bathroom. Auston doesn't even notice Mitch grabbed his phone on the way until Auston's phone lights up with a text. Mitch has sent him a link that reads, “Fit to Be Tied: Bondage for Beginners.”

-

Auston kind of forgets about the whole list until Mitch turns to him at a stoplight on their way home from practice one day.

“Do you remember that time after we played the Preds?”

Auston feels himself flushing. They'd been in the arena in Nashville after the game. They'd both finished showering quickly, waiting around for everyone else to finish and get to the bus when Auston looked around and realized that no one was paying attention to them. He pulled Mitch out of the room without drawing too much attention. If anyone was looking, they knew enough not to ask.

Mitch hadn't even questioned him, just followed along until Auston found a quiet corner behind some storage boxes and backed Mitch against the wall. There hadn't been enough time to really do anything, so Auston just left him pinned there, his mouth on Mitch's neck and his thigh tucked up between Mitch's legs. Mitch had gotten progressively louder, hands clutching at Auston's hips, until Auston grabbed his wrists and pulled back to meet his eyes.

“Can you stay quiet for me?” he asked, and Mitch nodded once, sharply, as he blushed furiously. He'd looked down then and Auston couldn't keep himself from grinding up against him, before they heard a noise and quickly separated.

Auston's not surprised that Mitch remembers it. He'd said “sure” when Mitch brought up dominance and submission without really thinking about it, because really, he figured the wildest they'd get was Mitch calling him “Sir” or something.

Mitch is smiling widely at him now, waiting for his answer. Luckily, someone honks at him and he has to look back at the road. Auston is grateful for the time to come up with a response.

“I remember. You want to find a utility closet somewhere?”

Mitch snorts. “No, Matts. I want you to hold my wrists while you fuck me and I try to stay quiet.” He turns back to Auston for a fraction of a second, grinning widely, before he looks back at the road.

Auston really wasn't prepared to get suddenly, terribly hard on the ride home from practice.

“Does that sound like something you’d be into?” Mitch asks.

Auston croaks out a “yes.”

The rest of the ride is surreal. Mitch sings along to the radio, and Auston tries not to let his imagination run away from him.

By the time they're walking into the apartment, Auston has calmed down some, and Mitch is serenely talking about some story Freddie told him. He drops his stuff and starts stripping as he walks toward the bedroom, completely nonchalant. Auston takes a second before following behind him and reminds himself that he is ostensibly driving this car, so he should probably get himself together. He finds Mitch fully naked, settled back on the bed with the lube and a condom next to him. Auston takes the opportunity of taking his clothes off to get some composure.

Mitch is watching him intently when Auston looks up. He looks directly at Auston as he lays out, spreading his legs and planting his feet on the bed. It's calculated and kind of ridiculous and Auston is hopelessly into it. He crawls on top of Mitch and kisses him sweetly. Mitch is hard against him and Auston reaches down and palms his dick before reaching further back. Mitch bites his lip holding back a gasp as Auston rubs against his hole, and Auston tries not to thrust against him in response. They're not doing anything different from any other time, but the quiet is intense. He can hear Mitch's breath quicken as Auston stretches him, riding Auston's fingers with his head turned to the side on the pillow. He hasn't said a thing since he got on the bed, letting Auston's familiarity with this run the show.

Auston can't remember the last time he focused on something this intently that wasn't hockey. Mitch has a sheen of sweat on his forehead and his legs are trembling, his hips trying to follow Auston's hand as he pulls his fingers out. Auston can feel himself cataloging all of Mitch's reactions as he puts the condom on, waiting until Mitch looks up at him and meets his eyes before guiding himself in.

Mitch breathes in sharply, still silent, and Auston leans forward and sets his teeth into Mitch's neck, feeling his pulse race. “Okay?” he asks, and Mitch nods against him a few times.He pulls his arms up by his head, and rides out Auston's instinctive thrust.

Auston sits back and pulls Mitch's hips into a better angle before grabbing onto his wrists. Mitch's eyes close and he starts thrusting back against Auston, pulling slightly against his hold. He just goes for it for a few seconds, not even looking at Auston as he pushes back on his cock, until Auston's brain spurs back into action and he starts working with him.

It's quicker than Auston wants once they start working together. He watches Mitch struggle, tossing his head back and forth as he grits his teeth, occasionally trying to move his arms before he remembers he can't when Auston grips his wrists tighter. Auston feels himself completely out of control of the situation, just responding to whatever Mitch does.

Mitch yanks suddenly against Auston's hold on his left arm while he meets Auston's eyes. He looks like he's asking a question, still wordless, and Auston lets go of his wrist, hoping it's what Mitch is angling for.Mitch smiles at him in relief once his hand is free and then throws one leg over Auston's shoulder before holding his wrist out again.

Auston grabs hold of it, distracted by the change in angle, and leans into Mitch's body, thrusting a lot more frantically than he means to. He watches Mitch ride it out, his hips working harder against Auston's as he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and barely holds back the sounds trying to escape.

Mitch yanks his wrists back suddenly, before tensing, and Auston tries to hold on as he watches Mitch come in long pulses, his stomach clenching. He waits for Mitch to settle, staying as still as he can until Mitch lets out a long breath and smiles up at him, relaxing back into the pillows like he's only tethered by Auston's hands and cock. Auston gets maybe five more thrusts in before he's hunching over Mitch's relaxed body, coming hard.

He's really grateful that Mitch lets him hang out there for a while while he recovers. Mitch is usually a lot more active after sex, wanting to move and joke around, but he just moves his leg enough that Auston lets it down and then settles again. He huffs a quiet laugh when Auston flops to his side, still holding onto one wrist.

Auston can only stand the quiet for a few minutes. “That was good?” he asks, and Mitch looks over at him and smiles, sighing. Auston lets go of Mitch's wrist and cuddles up to him, which is fairly uncharacteristic, but Mitch hasn't said a word in half an hour, so they're both trying new things here. He feels Mitch's hand in his hair, clenching for a moment before he starts massaging Auston's scalp. Auston relaxes into him and lets himself doze. Mitch can deal with cleanup when he gets his voice back.

-

Auston spends a couple weeks with Mitch all over him more than usual. He's getting kind of fond of it, which only encourages Mitch, to the point that Naz asks Auston, “what are you feeding him?” while he watches Mitch bounce around Auston in the dressing room. He rushes to follow it with, “please do not answer that in any way you think is funny,” when Mitch and Auston both turn to him to answer.

They've never discussed what to tell the team, but everyone seemed to read the room enough to figure it out. Auston didn't go into this with much hope of the team not finding out, but it's been a big adjustment to realize he's kind of happy to have people know.

He's also a little excited anticipating whatever Mitch throws at him next. And then Mitch picks Auston up for practice on a sunny Tuesday and says, “I chose the perfect porn for us.”

Auston is in the middle of finding a better radio station, so he's a little confused until he remembers that “porn challenge” was on Mitch's list. “We’ll pick something that looks hot and just do whatever they do,” Mitch had said, like that was a reasonable thing that people did with their partners and not potentially a) embarrassing and b) physically impossible.

They go through their normal routine for the rest of the day, cycling through practice, lunch, and naps before Mitch pulls his laptop onto the bed and sets it up a safe distance from where he settles on top of Auston, naked, with the lube next to him.

“Thought we'd start easy,” he says, clicking on one of his bookmarks.

It's a video that Mitch has sent him before, so it's clearly one of his favorites, although Auston hadn't known how to interpret that at first. The guys in it were on the thinner side, smaller than Mitch and completely hairless, and Auston had eventually figured that Mitch just liked the contrast after spending his days surrounded by giant, hairy, naked men. Auston can appreciate that.

There's nothing really special about it, just two guys rubbing against each other, so as Mitch adjusts Auston how he wants him, Auston asks, “Why this one?”

Mitch doesn't look at him as he leans over to press play. “I figured this is something we already do and doesn't require me to like, ask you to come in my fuckhole or something.”

Auston stops and stares. “Do you actually want to have sex? Because if either of us says that, we don't deserve to have sex again.”

Mitch grins at him. “This is why porn selection is the most important part of incorporating porn into your sex life.” He says it like he's quoting something.

Auston gets distracted by the awkward kissing on screen, and is feeling very thankful there's no dialogue, when he notices Mitch leaning down and turns back to meet his kiss. He's trying to play along, listening to the seriously unsexy kissing sounds, when Mitch grabs for his dick. He rides Mitch's hand for a minute, then pulls back to check their progress. Sure enough, the brunet guy has his hand between then, jerking off the blond one.

“What, do you have this memorized?” he asks, still pushing into Mitch's hand.

Mitch blushes and says “Maybe?” before he lets go of Auston long enough to pour out too much lube, before taking Auston back in hand. It's tighter than before, causing Auston to push harder into the circle of Mitch's fist.

Auston smiles at him, too delighted by this to even chirp him. “You wanted to reenact your favorite porn with me?”

Mitch scowls at him a little and rubs the pad of his thumb a little roughly against the head of Auston's cock. Auston closes his eyes and shudders.

“Pay attention to the screen,” Mitch says, and Auston opens his eyes again and turns his head towards the computer. The two guys are pressed together, with just enough space left between them that Auston can see how the brunet has both of their cocks in his hand, jerking them off together. He feels Mitch pull his hand away and reposition himself before his hand is around both of them at once.

Auston turns back to Mitch, holding onto Mitch's shoulder and letting himself be kissed while he tries not to thrust too hard and stay with Mitch's rhythm. He gets lost in it for a while, feeling the pleasure build in the pit of his stomach, while Mitch kisses him deeply and moans into his mouth.

It feels a lot like when they first got together, too eager to have their hands on each other to try anything fancy. Sometimes Auston misses that frantic feeling of being so glad to touch Mitch that he'd take any opportunity to do it.

Before he knows it, Auston is biting down on Mitch’s lip and bucking against him, coming over Mitch's fist. It's way too fast for Auston's ego, but he tries to ignore that as he rides it out, pulling on Mitch's hair lightly as he jerks against him. He pulls away to breathe and feels Mitch's hand tightening on him a little too roughly, while Mitch adds to the mess between them. Mitch relaxes into him then, tucking his face into Auston's neck, while Auston turns to the side, heart still pounding as he pats Mitch's head.

When he looks at the screen, the guys are still going at it. There's still about ten minutes left in the video. He turns back to Mitch, who's smirking at him.

“The important thing is that we hit every activity. Stamina is something we can work on later.”

They're both equally pathetic here, so Auston accepts the out and drags Mitch to the shower.

-

The team keeps winning. It's not unsustainable, there's a loss here and there, but everyone has that cautious excitement that comes when things are working better than expected. It's touching everything in Auston's life, the way winning always does, and he finds himself loose and happy a lot, content in a bone deep way that he hopes he can maintain.

He also finds himself settling into being with Mitch in a way he never expected. They've been together for months, lazily sliding from hooking up to boyfriends without talking about it too much, which is probably why it worked. But Auston's been trying out the good boyfriend thing lately and he's kind of proud of himself for it. People expect them to show up for group things together now. He and Mitch's dad text each other about basketball. It's a skill set he's never been particularly interested in developing, but he hopes Mitch is grading on a curve here.

They're in a hotel room in Calgary the night before a game when Auston asks Mitch, “What's next on your list? Anything hotel-appropriate?”

Mitch looks up from where he's texting his brother and says, “huh?” before catching up. “Oh!” he says, smiling brightly. “You want to — now? Okay?” He stops and takes a breath, like he's redirecting his brain for a long second, before he looks up and smirks. “You could, like, watch me?”

Auston must look confused, because Mitch continues, “Like, I could be here on the bed and you could sit in the chair and watch me get off? Or tell me what to do? I don't know, I just figured we'd make it up as we go along.”

It's not really something Auston has thought about before, but they haven't fucked up yet, so he goes with it. He kisses Mitch lightly and then moves to the chair at the desk, stopping before he sits down.

“Wait, am I just watching you, or am I getting off, too?”

Mitch's head is stuck in his shirt. When he frees himself and throws his shirt on the floor, he says, “Well, if it's just me, then it's like a performance thing. But if we're both doing it, then it's like, hot because we can't touch each other. So, whichever you think is hotter, I guess?”

Auston starts getting undressed. “Yeah, I'm going to go with the one where I get to touch my dick,” he says, and Mitch snorts a laugh.

By the time Auston has finally stripped and settled into his chair, Mitch is naked and throwing a bottle of lube at him. He catches it and opens the bottle while he watches Mitch start to finger himself. Neither of them are picky about pitching or catching, but Mitch loves fingers inside him, whether they're his own or Auston's.

“Are we on a schedule? Just gonna jump right in?” Auston asks.

Mitch's mouth is slack as he moves one finger in and out. “I'm going with what works,” he says around a moan. He's fully hard, so Auston figures he should probably stop questioning him and catch up.

It's hotter than jerking off in a hotel desk chair has any right to be, but Auston figures that probably has to do with Mitch's running commentary.

“God, this is so much better than doing it on my own,” he breathes out, stroking his cock while he gets two fingers inside. “I think I just like knowing you'd be doing it if you could. Like, there's no reason you couldn't have three fingers inside me right now, except that it's hotter that you can't.” He arches his back and lets out a shaky moan. “I could ask you to touch me right now, and it would be over so quickly, but I won't.”

Auston jerks his cock harder and hears himself make a whining, plaintive sound. He almost wishes he could cough to cover it, but he figures he owes Mitch some feedback here. He stretches out in the chair a little when Mitch looks at him, putting himself a little more on display than he's used to. Mitch smiles at him, always filthier than Auston is expecting when he gets like this.

“You could probably get four fingers in me right now, but you won't, just because we both have self-control. Right, Matts?” He leans back and pulls his legs up higher, riding his fingers.

Auston clears his throat and then just grunts in response. He's pretty sure self-control isn't going to be an issue much longer.

Mitch meets his eyes. “Come here,” he says, surprisingly serious, and Auston squeezes the base of his cock and gets on his knees on the bed, still watching at a distance.

“You could be inside me, but I think we both really want you to come right now,” Mitch says, breathless. His cock flexes where he's holding it loosely.

Auston gets in about four strokes before he's coming all over Mitch's leg.

Mitch grins at him and then closes his eyes as he comes on his stomach, moaning through it. He lets his legs down and rolls over onto his side, burying his face in the pillows.

Auston crawls up next to him and lays his head on the same pillow. They watch each other for a minute, just kind of smiling at nothing, until Auston picks up the edge of the sheet and starts half-heartedly wiping Mitch off, just to have something to do. Mitch laughs and kisses him on the forehead.

-

They lose to Winnipeg in their own barn, and Auston is just happy to go home and not have to hear the name “Laine” for a while. Mitch follows him inside and they're quiet as they change out of their suits. Auston finds the old, oversized Knights t-shirt he stole from Mitch months ago, and just goes with his feeling that it's a better choice for wallowing in than anything else.

“I'm picking something from our list,” Mitch announces once they've settled onto the couch and are watching the tail end of a Coyotes-Sharks game.

“I might have to take a raincheck just on exhaustion grounds, man,” Auston says.

Mitch smiles sheepishly. “Right there with ya. But, ‘just making out’ is on the list, and that feels like something we can achieve right now.”

Auston smiles back at him. Mitch moves closer from where he'd just dropped himself onto the couch, and they start kissing lazily, while the commentator says something about Domi in the background.

They both slow it down when it starts to get intense, pulling back and watching the tv before turning back to each other, and Auston finds himself paying attention to how he touches Mitch more than he really has before. He bites at the sharp curve of Mitch's jaw while Mitch shudders out a breath, and then runs a hand against Mitch's side, right below his ribs. Mitch pulls back a little, reaching a hand up to Auston's collarbone. Auston figures his tattoo must have been peeking out of the stretched-out collar of his t-shirt, because Mitch moves the shirt aside and runs his fingers back and forth there. Auston shivers and Mitch meets his eyes.

It's a lot to handle gracefully, watching someone adore you.

Auston takes in a deep breath and tries to be casual. “So, how's this list thing working out for you?” he asks. He pulls Mitch a little closer, putting his arm fully around him.

“I'm a big fan, so far,” Mitch says brightly, his fingertips still brushing idly across Auston's chest. “How about you? Any complaints?”

“None,” he says. “Maybe we should update it as we go, you know? Maybe I could come up with some stuff? And not just sex things.”

Mitch leans back and looks at him seriously for a moment. Auston has no idea what he's supposed to be projecting with his face, so he just hopes he doesn't have to be more explicit.

Mitch must find what he's looking for, because he turns to Auston fully, getting up on his knees on the couch. He leans in and kisses Auston deeply, with enough emotion that Auston should be running for the hills, but instead it's just… nice. Mitch lets it go on for a minute before slowly pulling back and then sprawling across Auston.

“Yeah, man, sounds like a plan,” he says. Auston smiles down at him and decides that hand-holding while watching tv will be his first contribution to the list.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://afterthefair.tumblr.com/), come say hi.


End file.
